24 Hours 7 Days
by YunjaeDDiction
Summary: Kemarahan yang membawa seorang Jung Jaejoong menjadi pengintai suaminya sendiri / YUNJAE / M for BL / DLDR!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

.

..

.

Kemarahan yang membawa seorang Jung Jaejoong menjadi pengintai suaminya sendiri.

...

Day One

"Yah! Dasar pabo! Kau harus melepas sepatumu saat masuk ke dalam rumah Jung!"

...

Day Two

"Ya Tuhan! Pintu lemari esnya belum kau tutup!"

...

Day Three

"Ya Tuhan! Yunnie... Kau mau menonton TV atau TV menontonmu tidur?"

...

Tittle : 24/7

Author : YunJaeddiction

Casts :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Length :

Chaptered

Rated :

M For BL

Disclaimer :

I don't own the casts. The Story is Mine.

Warning :

It's BL. Don't Like Don't Read!

...

Gonna post the first chapter.

Soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Day Four

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa kau begitu seksi?" Jaejoong menggigit kuku jarinya sambil terus mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang di seberang apartemen yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Hentikan Jung Jaejoong!" Teriak Junsu sambil merampas teropong dari tangan namja cantik yang terlahir bernama Kim Jaejoong sebelum berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, pengusaha muda yang sukses dalam bidang properti.

Kim Junsu, saudara sepupu Jaejoong yang berdiam di Amerika Serikat datang berkunjung ke Seoul untuk berlibur. Ia geram sekali, ingin memberi kejutan namun malah terjerumus dalam permainan sepupu yang ia sayangi itu.

Sedikit cerita saat ia datang dan baru keluar dari taxi di depan lobby apartemen dimana sepupu dan suaminya tinggal, ia melihat namja cantik itu terburu-buru keluar dari lobby apartement. Amarah jelas terlihat di wajah putih mulus miliknya.

 _'Hyung...' Panggil Junsu pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dipanggilnya lagi keponakan dari ayahnya itu lebih keras. 'Jaejoong hyung!'_

 _Berhasil. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya berasal. 'Junchan?'_

 _Keterkejutan kali ini tampak pada wajah cantik itu. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Junsu, direntangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sepupu bahenolnya itu._

 _'Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau kau akan datang ke sini?' Tanya Jaejoong sambil memukul sayang punggung Junsu sebelum melepas pelukannya._

 _'Aku ingin memberi kejutan hyung. Tapi hyung mau pergi ke mana malam-malam begini?'_

 _'Oh! Eum... A...ku... Aku sedang marah pada beruang gendut itu! Dia membuatku emosi!' Seakan teringat pada apa yang sebenarnya dialaminya, amarah Jaejoong datang kembali._

 _'Apa yang terjadi? Kau mau pergi kemana dengan amarahmu itu?' Junsu dibuat penasaran. Sepengetahuannya sepupu dan beruang gendut alias suami dari Kim Jaejoong itu pasangan serasi. Mereka selalu rukun dan fakta bahwa mereka tengah bertengkar membuat Junsu penasaran._

 _Pertanyaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk dituju. Ke mansion Kim di mana keluarganya tinggal? No way! Mereka tidak boleh sampai tahu dia mempunyai masalah dengan suaminya. Mansion Jung? Adik iparnya pasti langsung mengabari oppanya tanpa berpikir dua kali mengenai keberadaannya._

 _Untuk sesaat otaknya berpikir kira-kira ke mana ia akan tinggal selama aksi marahnya berlangsung. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju ke arah lobby apartement di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya._

 _'Yah hyung?!' Lengking Junsu saat tangannya ditarik Jaejoong, menyeberang ke apartemen seberang yang masih dalam komplek perumahan elite milik keluarga Jung._

Dan begitulah selama empat hari ini kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen, berhadapan langsung dengan apartemen yang kini ditinggali oleh Yunho seorang diri. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya untuk dapat menempati apartemen ini. Yang entah kebetulan atau keberuntungan, gedung apartemen yang di _design_ terbuka dengan penggunaan kaca sebagai pembatas luar memudahkan Jaejoong untuk mengawasi apa yang dilakukan suaminya dengan bantuan teropong.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengaguminya hyung," Ungkap Junsu sambil meletakkan teropong ke meja makan dengan sembarang. Ia mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. "Sampai kapan kau akan memata-matai Yunho hyung seperti seorang penguntit huh?"

"Sampai beruang gendut itu menyadari kesalahannya!" Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Junsu menghela napasnya kasar, kegiatan yang tanpa ia sadari sering lakukan semenjak menjadi bagian dalam permainan sepupunya itu. "Jaejoong hyung, bagaimana Yunho hyung tahu kesalahannya jika kau tidak memberitahunya? Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk bicara?"

Benar. Penyebab kemarahan Jaejoong di malam Junsu baru tiba di Seoul waktu itu adalah karena Yunho pulang terlambat. Hari dimana menjadi hari jadi mereka ke 8 tahun semenjak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan asmara. Jaejoong sudah mempersiapkan makan malam romantis di apartemen mereka, namun Yunho terlambat untuk pulang. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih awal seperti yang dijanjikannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen untuk bekerja. Jaejoong sangat kesal, amarahnya semakin menjadi menginggat Yunho yang beberapa kali melupakan moment berharga dalam kehidupan percintaan mereka dan sering membuatnya menunggu. Dan malam itu Jaejoong pergi dari rumah mereka tanpa sepatah kata setelah membuang semua hasil masakannya kedalam tong sampah. Dia terlalu marah untuk memberi kesempatan Yunho menjelaskan alasan yang sama.

"..." Jaejoong baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun Junsu sudah menyela.

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung sedang mengkhawatirkan mu sekarang. Sepanjang malam ia mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi apa? Kau malah mematikan ponselmu." Junsu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupu iparnya itu. Ia ada disana saat Jaejoong mengintai suaminya. Dari pagi sebelum berangkat kerja dan sepulang kerjapun dapat ia liat namja tampan itu mengotak-atik ponselnya, dapat Junsu pastikan kalau dia berusaha untuk menghubungi sepupunya itu.

"Junsu kau tidak tahu. Yunho hyung mu itu sudah terlalu sering melakukan kesalahan yang sama!"

"Tapi masih kalah sering dengan kesalahan yang kau lakukan!"

"Yah Junsu! Kau ini sepupu siapa sih sebenarnya?" Mata doe Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu. "Aku ini sepupumu tapi kau malah membela si berung gendut yang suka melupakan janjinya kepadaku!"

Junsu balik menatap tajam Jaejoong. "Hyung kau sudah mengenal Yunho hyung lama. Kau menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses yang seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang kadang tidak dapat ditinggal begitu saja. Seharusnya kau memakhlumi itu."

"Tapi Junsu..."

"Sudah hyung kau pikirkan kembali apa yang kau lakukan. Ada ribuan pekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh suamimu. Jangan egois." Tampak Jaejoong akan menyelah perkataan Junsu, namun Junsu lebih cepat dan segera menyudai perdebatan tanpa ujung mereka. "Sudah malam hyung, aku mau tidur. Capek!"

Cukup untuk malam ini bagi Junsu karena sepupunya itu terlalu keras kepala dan akan mempertahankan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Meski di mata orang lain belumlah tentu benar.

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri di ruang gelap menghadap ke apartemen tempat ia tinggal bersama suami tercintanya. Iya, ia masihlah sangat mencintai suami yang telah dinikahinya dua tahun lalu. Setelah menjalin kasih selama lima tahun, ia mantap untuk mensahkan hubungan mereka di mata hukum. Mereka menikah di Belanda, salah satu negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Jaejoong bersyukur ketakutannya akan ditolak oleh teman maupun masyarakat luas akan pernikahannya dengan Yunho tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Walau tidak mudah, perlahan hubungan mereka dapat diterima meski ada beberapa yang tidak menyetujui tapi mereka memilih untuk menghormati pilihan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Mengingat perjalanan cintanya bersama Yunho membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Kini ia tinggal berjauhan dengan Yunho, meski ia masih bisa memantau apa yang dilakukan suaminyanya itu dengan teropong melalui apartemen baru yang ia tempati bersama Junsu. Tiga hari ini ia lihat suaminya mengotak-atik ponselnya sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Mungkin benar kata Junsu, Yunho telah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil karena ponsel miliknya ia matikan tepat setelah ia mendapatkan tempat persembunyian bersama Junsu.

"Yunnie... Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga merindukanku?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tidak mungkin dapat didengar oleh suaminya. Ia melihat lampu di kamar mereka baru saja padam. Apartemennya gelap. Suaminya mungkin kini tengah tidur.

"Selamat malam Yunnie. Semoga mimpi indah," setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi mulus Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu."

...

Sementara itu di apartemen Yunjae, Yunho baru saja mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia mengkhawatirkan istri cantiknya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaannya meski sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak mencarinya secara terang-terangan karena takut menimbulkan masalah baru, bahkan kedua mertua dan orang tuanya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dalam rumah tangganya. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyimpannya sendiri tapi tidak untuk saat ini mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tubuh dan pikiran Yunho sangatlah lelah. Pekerjaan di kantor menyita seluruh fisiknya dan Jaejoong menyita seluruh pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan istrinya tercinta. Kedua mata musangnya tidak mampu bertahan, namun sebelum benar-benar terlelap ia sempat mematikan lampu di meja samping ranjangnya sambil berucap.

"Selamat malam Boo, Aku juga merindukanmu."

.

..

tbc

..

.

comment? :)


End file.
